Love That'll Never Die
by The Sorceress of Light
Summary: After moving to a new town and in college. Sango Hanako runs into Miroku Yori, a local teenager, and the two starts hanging out as friends. But little did Sango know that Miroku is really a cursed man who is searching for his soul mate.


**Hello, me again with another Inuyasha story. I was working on my other stories when I thought why not something different. Vampires I've done. (A lot of that but hey I love a good vampire story) I took a shot at ghost stories (some good, some not so good) so, why not werewolves? Anyway, Inuyasha is not mine and here's the summary. Sango is a young woman trying to balance a job and raising her little brother after the death of her parents. Miroku is a young man with a curse that causes him to lose his humanity every night during the week of the full moon. The two meet by mistake one day and the rest for now is up to your imagination, enjoy! **

News of Tragedy and Family Curse 

The sun started to set over the horzion and the sky slowly turn a bright red, orange and yellow. It was a beautiful evening, at least that's what Sango Hanako thought as she walked home from fencing practice.

She was a young woman of twenty-three with long chestnut hair that reached her shoulders, brown eyes, slightly tanned complexion and good figure due to years of playing sports all her life. She was good at all of them but her top favorites are fencing, karate, and volleyball. She just got into college and moved out of her parents home last year.

She arrived at her apartment building around 6:30 p.m. She was about to go inside when she noticed a moving van parked in the parking lot and two guys dressed in light blue jumpsuits carrying stuff like a dresser and computer desk towards the side entrance. So, someone new moved in she thought as she went in through the main entrance.

After she got to her apartment, she threw her bag onto the bed and went through her mail. Phone bill, internet bill, cellphone bill, credit card bill and a letter from Taguya's Law Firm?

Taguya's Law Firm was where her parent's lawyer worked and has been a friend the Hanako family for over thirty years. Why would her family's lawyer send her a thick tan envelope?

'_This can't be good.' _ She thought as she slowly opened the envelope. She was not looking forward to see what was inside. It's too thick to be a subpoena or even a 'you've been called in for jury duty' notice so it can only mean one thing. She pulled out five pages of paper held together by two staples and read the first page. After reading the first paragraph, she burst into tears and sobbed loudly, caring if anyone heard her. The letter was a notice saying her parents had died this morning in a car crash and only her little brother had survived.

Later that day, Miroku Yori got out his car and looked up at the apartment building he now called home. He was glad to finally find a place that he can afford without having to move out of the city were he was born and raise for he can't afford to move out of town right now.

Miroku was a young man of twenty-seven with black hair, dark purple eyes, good build and wears a lot of purple and black (he's not a goth, it's just his style) and has two gold earrings on one ear and one on the other.

When someone sees him on the street, they'll think he's an average man in his late twenties but that's not entirely true. Miroku's mother died from food poisoning when he was one and his father died when he was six. He lived with his guardian Mushin, a friend of his father who turned to drinking after his father's death, for most of his life until his death a few years ago and he rented an apartment in the Moonlite Apartments building a few miles from his childhood home.

A few hours later, the sun disappeared from view once Miroku moved all of his things into his apartment room, he heated up some microwave pasta and put on a horror movie. While waiting for his dinner, the clouds outside started to part and reveal the full moon. It's rays shone in through the window, bathing the living room of Miroku's apartment. As the moonlight touched his right arm he started to feel a slight numbness and irritation in his right hand and slowly spread up his arm to his neck. He gritted his teeth as it got worse and started rubbing the numb area in his neck. After a few minutes, he pulled his hand away and jumped off the couch and out of the moonlight in shock. Once he was in the shadows, the numbness quickly disappeared. Miroku's eyes widen as he looked at his right hand.

"No." he said to himself, trying to stay calm. "It can't..."

Still in the shadows, he went to the window and saw the moon was full. Confirming his fear. Damn! How could he have forgotten about this week. The week he has to avoid the moon.

"That was close." he said as he closed the blinds. "If I stay in the light any longer, I'll lose it."

He mentally cursed himself for his stupidity as he went into his room, forgetting the dinner in the mircowave since he suddenly lost his appetite.

Miroku may appear to be a normal human being to everyone who knows him but he had a secret that haunted him since he turned sixteen.

Miroku was a cursed man.

The curse was simple. Every month on the week of the full moon, he'll lose the rest of his humanity and no longer be half-man, half-beast but 100% beast.

A werewolf.

It was a curse that's been in his family for sixty years now, when his grandfather crossed paths with a man who had a grudge against his family and cursed him. Worse of all, the curse was passed down to the future generations and the only way to lift it was to kill the one who placed the curse in the first place or find a soulmate. Finding a soulmate would lift the curse but it won't stop it from being passed down to the next generation.

Miroku clutched his fists in frustration as he remembered what his father told him the story before he died. The one who cursed his family line is dead and there's probably no hope for him to regain the rest of his humanity again other than find his soulmate, which he lost a few ago to cancer. But who wants to date a werewolf?

"There has to be another way." he told himself before he collapsed onto the bed.


End file.
